Saving Us
by kunoichihyuuga
Summary: 'Somehow, someway, I ended up in this weird ninja like world but all I want to do is get back to my family, especially my baby brother. Well while I'm here trying to find my way back, I might as well help this poor blonde headed little boy...'


A NarutoxAvatar Crossover, my first one ever! "Saving Us", featuring Naruto and Ty lee.

Summary: Somehow, someway, I ended up in this weird ninja like world and all I want to do is get back to my family, especially my baby brother. Well while I'm here trying to find my way back. Along the way, I might as well help this poor blonde headed little boy…

Warning: Character OCness. Ty lee's not that cheery as she is in Avatar and Naruto's going to grow up differently. Rated T for mild cursing.

Disclaimer: _Sigh._ What do you want me to say, that I don't own Naruto? Well, I don't. There, so don't sue me.

* * *

_After the war between the fire nation and the three other nations ended, everything was peaceful again, the nations united into a single empire under four major leaders, Avatar Aang representing the air temples, which was rebuilt and filled with life, Sokka and Katara representing the water tribes in the joined south and north, The Earth Queen and the world's greatest earth bender, Toph, representing the powerful earth kingdoms, and the fire lord, Zuko, who has no interest in self-gained power by starting a war like his previous ancestors have done. The terrible three have disbanded with Azula in jail for life, Mai currently being involved with the fire lord and expecting, and Tai lee (1) taking up the circus act again. It's been several years and everyone was leading a happy, content life, except Azula of course, with their loved ones surrounding them and everything they wanted most in their life, or that's how it seemed…_

'_You are my sunshine,'_ back flip; stick it, _'My only sunshine. You make me'_ handstand and twist, _'happy, when skies are'_ jump; split; stick it, _'grey'_ turn to face the crowd, bow and smile. I smiled a big smile as my partner gave me a hand down the tight rope platform. When I was down I gave the crowed another bow and waved as I turned towards the backstage. When my back was turned my smile slowly decreased and I sighed. _Sigh._ I walked in my huge dressing room and sat down at the mirror. I looked at my image and sighed once again; my hair was a little shorter and curlier, my face more mature from when I was sixteen. I've been doing that a lot, sighing at myself. I don't get it, I love my career, my family... my life, but I find myself unhappy with… I don't know what I find myself unhappy with and that's very unusual for me. I'm usually so carefree and happy all the time, it's very confusing.

Suddenly the door burst open and I placed the big smile on my face again as I faced the visitor. A small blur jumped into my waiting arms gave me a big hug and kiss on my cheek before jumping down again. I looked down into my baby brother's face and squatted so that I was at his face level and all my depressing thoughts erased from my mind. It was our little ritual after every one of my performances. My baby brother, Naoki, was the best thing in my life and I'll do anything for him. Whenever he was around me, all my bad thoughts would go away and it would focus on him. He was just seven years old but he was the only one who actually gets me. I guess it's very weird as some people think siblings would fight a lot, despite the age differences.

He was short for his age with tan skin and spiky light brown hair. He had chubby cheeks and big hazel round eyes. He was just adorable. He had an outgoing personality and can befriend anyone able to overlook his age. I loved him with my whole heart and my heart ached at what I would do without him if it were ever the case.

"Great job Tilly! I loved the part when you jumped super high in the air and did that back flip thingy but still landed in the rope! You got to teach me that!" I smiled at him and my nickname. He was just too cute, so I pinched his cheeks which annoyed him.

"Thank you honey, I had fun, aww you're so cute. Where are Momma and Mai?"

He scowled as I pinched his cheek and crossed his arms but then was happily answering her. "They're waiting for you outside to give you something. I think it's another teddy bear, because lord knows how much you love stuffed animals, I mean come on after a couple of hundred stuffed animals, I would think you have enough, but nooo." I smiled cheekily at him and laughed as we made our way though he side door outside. I spotted our mom and my bff and headed towards them. As Naoki guessed it was a stuffed bear with a box of chocolates that I love. They hugged me and congratulated me as we walked home. My brother was on my back as Mai, my mother, and I talked about how her pregnancy was going and if her hubby was treating her right. My mind was half on the conversation and half on the reason why I feel so unhappy all the time. Was it my life style? Was it time to quit the circus and settle down? Nah, that will take time away from my little brother and we wouldn't want that would we.

We were walking pretty slowly because of the fact that Mai was weighed down by the weight in her stomach. I was happy for her finally settling down with the thick-headed fire lord, Zuko. They were perfect for each other and sometimes I wonder if I didn't worry too much about Naoki, that I'll find that perfect guy and have kids so I can raise them up just like Naoki. I was just 19 but it couldn't hurt to start early. I'm just glad my parents aren't into arranged marriages just because they were part of the councilmen for the fire lord. My parents loved me and respected my wishes about finding someone on my own, but if it took too long…

I almost didn't hear the rustle in the bushes because of how deep my thoughts were. I slowed down and eventually came to a stop. I put down my brother and the others noticed I had stopped walking. I looked in the direction where I heard the rustling from and quickly calculated the way things were going to be if it were some of the resistance that went against the nations joining together came out. Ok, so my mother couldn't fight, Mai definitely can't fight, I wouldn't want to endanger the baby, and my brother is too young to fight. I can only hope there is only one enemy there or I- I couldn't finish the thought because I couldn't comprehend it if anyone got hurt. I glanced at them and quietly told them to start running while I hold them off. All of them looked as if they were going to resist but I gave each one a stern look and told them I would be right behind them. I didn't look into my brother's face, afraid I'll change my mind. When they didn't move, I told them to hurry and they rushed off. My brother turned around and gave me a hug and 'I love you' and ran off again. I stared after his fleeing form and gave one last smile before I got into a fighting stance.

I was fully prepared to be fighting enemy persons, but not prepared for what walked out of the bushes surrounding me. I realized that it wasn't people I was going to have to fend off but _foxes_. Umm, ok, so I definitely don't know what to do with foxes, and plus they are too cute! I couldn't possibly hurt them. I looked into the one seeming to be the leader's eyes as the nine or so foxes surrounded me. It was weird because I could tell they weren't normal foxes, so I didn't let my guard down. They were all different colors- black, orange, yellow, brown, etc, but none of them red like normal foxes. I didn't feel as threatened as I thought I should be around them as they gave off a calming aura.

I slowly got out of my fighting stance and took a step towards the leader. Almost immediately all of them growled causing me to step back. The leader gave a yip and they all stopped growling. I raised an eyebrow at this and knelt down. The leader yipped again and they all suddenly started turning around, jumping up down, twisting, and doing back flips, and I realized they were dancing in a strange but beautiful fox-like dance. I couldn't help but be entranced by the way they moved as I slowly turned to see them all doing it. I looked down and noticed that some strange seals were being drawn form each of their spots and coming towards me in a circle and for a moment I panicked. I couldn't move! My thoughts came about my brother and if I'll ever get out of this mess to see him again. I struggled to move again, harder this time and my eyes caught the leader who hadn't moved and was staring intensely at me. I would've been freaked out if I wasn't panicking from the seals coming up my body and attaching itself to my skin like tattoos.

* * *

The last thing I remember was the fox leader's hazel eyes before blacking out. I woke up somewhere in he woods and in the back of my throbbing head I remembered that I was on the main road before. I held my head as I slowly got up. "Oh no, what have I gotten myself in this time?" I walked around aimlessly trying to find myself out of the woods when I caught the sounds of crying. I looked on ahead to find an orange bundle of a child curled up and sobbing. His head was resting on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. I could make out blonde hair and could tell he was pretty young, but that was all. I cautiously walked towards him, and I thought it strange that I would do this because I would normally immediately help a distressed child in need of comforting, but I just got attacked by some foxes, well not literally attacked, but hey, you get it. By the way, the tattoos on my body were gone, how strange… The child stopped crying and looked up as he heard the snapping of a twig. I stopped when I saw him looking up at me. My heart leapt into my throat when I noticed how similar he looked to my baby brother. At the thought of Naoki, my eyes got darker and my thoughts turned darker. It wasn't until I heard a whimper when I snapped out of my thoughts and my eyes focused on his.

My first thought on him was that I never seen such a beautiful shade of blue _ever._ My second thought was why he was looking at me as though I'm about to bite off his head any moment now. Seeing this, I quickly put on my usual big smile and stepped towards him. He apparently didn't like that and scooted away from his spot by the tree and away from me. He looked fearfully at me as I opened my mouth to see what the matter was. He looked so young, five, maybe six, younger than my brother, at least. He also looked dirty and skinny in that gaudy white shirt and orange overalls and I wondered what kind of lifestyle this kid has had. I finally noticed his whisker marks on his skinny face and I thought they looked too adorable for words!

I took another step towards him and he took a step back. I tried to put on a friendly face, I don't know maybe once I find out what was wrong with the boy, I could ask him for directions on how to get out of this forest, considering he wasn't here crying because he was lost himself. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. You can trust me." Still he wouldn't come closer. _'This boy doesn't trust easily, but then again I'm only a stranger to him. I wonder what happened to him. He looked as if he was nursing his left leg.'_ I knelt down so that I don't look as imposing, even though I don't know how that would be possible in my circus clothes, consisting of a purple shirt thing that came right under my bosom and my bright yellow flow-y pants that rested snuggly at my hips.

After a while he slowly started limping towards me and looked down at the ground. Even though I was kneeling, he was still shorter than me. He was so small! He slowly and fearfully looked up and I smiled at him big again to show him I mean no harm. I took his hand and ignored his flinch when I did, and brought him into a hug. He immediately broke down into a sob and pouring his eyes out. I hugged him tighter and picked up his really light body. I walked around and tried to find a way out of the forest while he cried and I whispered soothing nothings to him.

When he was finally done crying, I transferred him to my back and I couldn't help but think about how not too long ago, I was doing this to my beloved brother before I was taken away from him. Thinking about that made me sad again and I shed a tear. I was surprised to hear a small voice talking to me. "Why are you crying? Don't c-cry; it makes m-me sad." I turned my head towards him and gave him a wobbly smile before I started bawling. I transferred him once again to the front and suddenly we were both crying together. I didn't cry much; instead I usually insist that if you feel sad or angry, you should put all your pent up energy into working out or singing. I really don't know what's wrong with me lately and I intend to find out soon. I stopped crying and comforted him again and then we were on our way. We didn't talk about what just happened instead we talked about ourselves and getting to know the other. I found out his name was Naruto, a similarity to my brother, he was seven years old, a shocker, sense he looks so small, he was an orphan that lived on his own, I gasped at that because for someone so young, he shouldn't have to live on his own, and finally I found out that someday he wants to become the greatest hokage ever, whatever that was. He in turn learned a few things about me, like my name, how old I was, that I had a little brother the same age as him and that I was in the circus; he gave me a funny look at that one and I wonder why.

Our chattering finally took us on how or why we were lost in the forest in God knows where. He told me his reason. "It's my birthday tomorrow and I guess the villagers wanted to give me an early birthday present this year, so I was chased out of town and into the woods. I don't know where I am, only that this is part of the one of the training grounds." I frowned at what he said and didn't get why a bunch of villagers would try to chase out a child for his birthday.

"Well I don't know how I got here, only that the last thing I remember is a bunch of foxes encircling me and doing this weird fox dance ritual that I guess sent me here. Weird huh?" he nodded uh huh. It became quiet again and figured out he fell asleep. He looked so cute! Finally I found a path and that could only mean that we were getting our way out of here and I was glad because it was really dark now and bad things could happen in the dark. I noticed how different it looked and I suddenly felt as if I wasn't in the fire nation anymore, maybe not in any of the elemental lands. I widened my eyed as it spotted the weird shaped buildings and houses. They were all colorful, but small and cozy like. Then they widened again when it found a huge mountain with four huge stern faces on it. It took my breath away at the magnificent view in front of me.

Naruto must've heard me gasp because he drowsily woke up while rubbing his tired red eyes. The poor kid must be exhausted. He saw what I had been staring at and I was surprised to see him smile big and proclaim, "I'm going to be the next hokage and then my face will be up there! Believe it!" I raised my eyebrows but couldn't help but believe the statement even though I didn't know what the heck he was talking about. I smiled at him and gave his hair a little rub. He grinned at me and looked relieved as if he expected me to oppose him or something. His eyes looked tired again and before he could fall asleep, I asked him where he lived. He concentrated hard and slowly, but surely we made our way in front on a two story apartment building that looked on the other side of good looking. I hesitantly stepped towards the building and the apartment number he told me before he fell asleep again. Thankfully the door was unlocked and I stepped inside.

Inside it was really small. It was like one huge room with different compartments. In one corner, it had his beddings on the floor with a pillow, on the other side there was a door I think was the bathroom and there was a kitchenette in the other corner. He only had one drawer to put his clothes in, but that was more than enough considering he only has two pairs of clothes and three pairs of underwear, but he also has a little bookshelf stacked with books in it. Even though the apartment was small and not what I would call home, it was surprisingly tidy for a child his age. I set his sleeping form on his sleeping mat and covered him up. I was suddenly aware of how very tired I was and I lay on the floor beside his bed and my last thought was that the first thing tomorrow I was going to figure out how to get out of this mess…

* * *

"Ow. My back is killing me." Okay so that was the last time I was sleeping on the floor bare. I noticed that there was a sheet covering me and I smiled grateful that at least I wasn't shivering all night. I turned my head to see if Naruto was still sleeping and was surprised to see that his mat was already made up and clear. I turned my head the other way when I heard noise like running water in the room I suspected to be the bathroom. I got up and walked over to it after folding up the bed sheet, and I heard muttering. Suddenly the door swung open and Naruto was face to leg with me. He had to step back to look up at me because he was so short and I laughed as I had to squat to his eye level, like I would have to do with my younger brother. He scowled at my laugh and crossed his arms and I rubbed his head. "Good morning! Wow you wake up early. Umm is there any way you could take me to the leader of this village?"

His ire gone at my cheery voice, he answered back in a happy tone, "Yeah I could, but I have to go to the academy today! Wait, oh no! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry! Just help yourself to anything edible and when I get back I'll help you find saru-jiji." At that he rushed to put on his weird blue sandals and out the door. I blinked at his abrupt departure and walked into the bathroom to get a better look at myself. I guess I could wait until he gets back so I could talk to whoever Saru-Jiji is. _'What a weird name. Old Monkey?'_

Okay, it's been a couple of hours and he's still not back yet. I spent my time looking around the plain apartment and contemplating if I could wander outside for a while, but I squashed that notion because of several things. I haven't taken any shower since forever and I need to solve my problem of me still being here. I looked down at my dingy clothes and scrunched my nose in disgust. My hair was a mess, being out of its usual low braid. Oh well, I might as well do something useful around the house to quench my boredom. I looked around the tiny apartment and decided to cook something for when Naruto comes back. The kitchen looked totally empty except for a kettle pot and the fifty or so cups of something I've never heard of before. I read the back, reading ramen, and followed the instructions on how to make it. It seemed pretty easy enough; just add hot water and let it sit for three minutes. After fixing four of the ramen cups, I heard the front door opening and I turned to cheerily greet Naruto at the door.

I was stunned to see him come in with his head down and tears streaming down his face. He had seemed to forget I was here because he went straight to his bed and sat down to put his head between his knees. I hesitantly called his name and his head shot up. He plastered a fake smile on his face and stood up quickly. I walked towards him, knelt down, and put his head on my shoulder so he cold let out his emotions to his hearts content. He promptly started sobbing on my shoulder, clenching my small purple shirt tightly.

After he was all finished pouring his eyes out, I slightly drew back to look at his face, once again I was amazed at how young he looked, but how independent he has to be. Well, no more! Until I get back home, I'll help in, comfort him, and love him in any way that I can. I mean, I had always wanted children, right? "Naruto honey," wow I'm already starting with the terms of endearment, "what's wrong? What happened?"

He sniffed and chuckled. "I'm such a crybaby. Nothing, nothing is wrong. I'm fine see?" I gave him a 'yeah right' look and he looked sheepish before telling me why he was sad. Sigh, "It was just my whole day today, not like any other day is different." He muttered the last part. He told me about his horrible day and I couldn't help but reach out to him after he was done.

I stood up after giving him one last hug. "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to work out fine Naruto. Just keep on enduring is what I say. Alright! I made you some ramen, but it might be pretty cold, but there's nothing we can do about that." At the word ramen, Naruto did an emotional 360 and sat down at the small table to eat his beloved ramen.

* * *

First Chapter of my very first NarutoxAvatar Crossover! How was it? I need constructive criticism please! Please review so I can have a little motivation to write more. I'll try to update at a weekly *cough-every-other-week-cough* basis.

Notes: I know Tai lee's name is spelled Ty lee but I like Tai lee better, so deal with it. I might use Japanese words or terms to make the story more familiar but only the ones everyone recognizes. Thank you for taking the time to read my first chapter and I encourage you to continue following me with this story. Kunoichi Hyuuga out.


End file.
